


By Desklight

by ofvanity



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofvanity/pseuds/ofvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The rich businessman and CEO Saito meets with the sixteen-year-old son of his secretary, Dominic "Dom" Cobb. They are obviously attracted yet Saito hesitates at sleeping with an underage but Dom's baby face and innocent eyes makes him hesitate no more after that moment..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Desklight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill.

Up until this point, Saito had only seen Dominic Cobb in passing.

Dominic comes into the office every Monday to pick up his mother after soccer practice. He sits on her desk, tinkering with her abacus while he waits for her to finish for the day. Fresh from showering, his hair is usually wet, and it falls over his eyes, regardless of how many times he runs his skinny fingers through it. His shorts hike when he sits like that, legs dangling, and tighten at his thighs, thin enough to highlight the toned muscle underneath.

Whenever Saito comes out of the office, his eyes dart up through long lashes that flutter darkly. He wets his lower lip, always that flick of tongue over the edge of red, full flesh. His mother, Janice, will push him off the desk and rush to attend to Saito’s needs.

They were introduced once, a firm handshake that lingered more than it should have. Dominic rakes his eyes up and down Saito’s body and Saito pretends not to notice.

After that, Dominic’s after-practice shorts get progressively tighter and Saito can’t even leave his office, because Dominic is only sixteen. A high schooler, Saito reminds himself. Every Monday, like clockwork. Sexually torturous clockwork.

But up until now, the shorts and wet hair and soccer bruises on his body that presents proudly to his mother, they were never really a problem. Dominic stays a few minutes and then leaves with his mother. Up until now. The company, founded by Saito’s father, has made family business it’s fucking prerogative and right now, at the Annual Proclus Global Interoffice Mingler, designed to promote “familiarity” in employees, all these things have become a problem.

In that suit, sculpted around his muscles and lean height, Dominic is approaching him with a smirk on his face, like he knows what his bottom lip does to Saito. He pulls it between his teeth and Saito sets down his drink in the nearest hand, ready to cut and run. He gets all the way across the floor, before he realizes that this might have been a bad idea. Dominic follows him to his office, teeth nibbling thoughtfully on his bottom lip. Saito regrets leaving his drink.

He stands at the ceiling-to-floor glass windows, wondering where the nearest fire alarm is so he can pull it, when the door shuts behind him. Dominic appears next to him, “You’re not running from me, are you, Mr. Saito?”

“I rather run from you than from the law, Dominic.”

Dominic sucks his teeth, “That’s too bad. I was really hoping you would fuck me.”

“Yes, well.”

“That’s fine. I’ve never topped before, but I suppose there’s a first time for everything.”

Saito wheels around and narrows his eyes at him. “What are you—”

Dominic sighs impatiently, then starts to remove his suit jacket. “If you’re not going to fuck me, I’ll just have to fuck you.”

Dominic curls his tongue over his lower lip, wetting his mouth obscenely. His hair falls over his eyes as he reaches out and pulls at the knot on his tie. It slides between his fingers and for a second, Saito can’t think about anything else except what’s underneath the white shirt he’s wearing. The bruised stomach he’s only gotten glimpses of.

Saito’s resolve is weakening, with the smug glint on Dominic’s face, like he needs a good fucking to put him in his place. His skin is probably so smooth, unscarred though occasionally bruised. He’ll smell good, like youth and heat, maybe a good fucking will put both of them in their place.

Before he can convince himself otherwise, he crowds Dominic, pushing him into the desk behind him, oak wood and sleek on top, cleared. “Like hell you are.”

Dominic’s leer turns victorious as he sets himself on top of the desk, pulling Saito in by his lapels. Saito wraps his hands around Dominic’s neck, eyes tracing the curve of his lips.“You have been licking this every time I see you haven’t you?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, kissing Dominic’s bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth, gnawing and then sucking wetly on the flesh. Dominic inhales with a small whine barely audible through the back of his throat. Saito releases his lip and kisses him fully, licking open his mouth and trailing his tongue through every part of Dominic he can reach. Wet and warm, the callous edges of his tongue rushing against Dominic’s own.

There are people outside the door, risks and his heart pounding excitedly in his chest and they need to move, take this chance before anyone notices they’re missing or walks in or worse. A rush of excitement and panic bursts Dominic’s his chest.

Saito’s hands rush across his back, the blades of his shoulders pulled sharp against the shirt. He reaches the small of his back where the shirt hollows and tugs the tails out of his pants. Saito slides past it and cups Dominic’s ass, lifting him closer to the edge of the desk where his knees open around Saito’s thighs. Dominic wraps a leg around Saito’s, pulling him so they are hip to hip.

Saito rubs his hands on Dominic’s inner thighs and they fall open, bucking expectantly as Saito thumbs the erection straining his front. Saito cups him, rubbing gently where he can feel the line of Dominic’s cock. Dominic moans into his mouth, grinding helpfully into his hand. Saito rubs harder into the head of Dominic’s cock and he can feel the tremor that runs through Dominic as he does it.

Dominic’s hands appear at his neck, opening his collar, pulling open his shirt and discarding his jacket. “You better fuck me now, Daddy.”

Saito pauses caught off guard, “What did you say?”

“Nothing shut up,” Dominic’s cheeks are turning bright pink. It’s almost endearing if it weren’t so incredibly sexy.

Saito runs his hand absently against his cock, brushing all he can reach before he wraps his hand around it and squeezes lightly, “Say it again.”

Dominic’s cheeks turn a brighter pink, breath hitching as Saito rubs him through his slacks. “No, it slipped out. Just, come on.”

Saito raises an eyebrow but says nothing, turning his attention to undoing Dominic’s slacks as he works both of their shirts open.

With his suit pants around his ankles, he finds Dominic slippery and worked open when he slides a finger into his hole. Through his hooded gaze, Dominic is breathless and still quips, “Surprise.”

Saito works two fingers in, curling them deeper in and spreading them until Dominic is writhing and grunting softly in his ear. Saito’s fingers brush his prostate and Dominic gasps, arching into his hand.

Saito pushes in a third finger, working them slowly against the clench of muscle. “Next time, I’ll fuck you open with my tongue. Would you like that? Get you loose with my mouth. You’re so tight; you have to relax a bit more, just like that, yeah, good. You’re so good.”

Dominic shoves himself onto Saito’s fingers, sucking bruises into his collarbone and chest, hands everywhere. Saito presses right at his prostate, holding until Dominic is writhing against him. “Fuck, Mr. Saito, that’s is, just, Christ.”

Saito unhooks his fingers and slides out, reaching across the desk for the box of condoms in the drawer. Dominic watches him, entranced, and strokes Saito’s cock curiously as he pulls on the condom.

His hand bends awkwardly to grip Saito, stroking unevenly. Saito thrusts into it encouragingly, breathing through his nose as he pushes his tongue back into Dominic’s mouth. Saito slips a finger into Dominic again, for a final twist and Dominic breaks the kiss, breathing raggedly. “Stop that or I’ll come. Quit.”

“This?” Saito adds another finger, thrusting them into him shallowly.

Dominic shudders, “Yeah, that. Fuck, I should have done this before.”

Saito pulls his fingers out, suddenly sober through the lust. “You mean you’re a virgin?”

“Suppose so,” Dominic shrugs, “Change that.”

Saito kisses him harder, pressing the heel of his hand into Dominic’s erection, then fondling his balls. Dominic pulls him closer, shuddering anxiously and so fucking pliant. “Stop that and just fuck me already.”

For a virgin, Dominic is rather pushy but Saito thinks he should have expected as much. But the thought still strikes him that Dominic is an untouched youth, who probably has class on Monday, about something redundant and unnecessary. He’ll probably think about this and maybe he’ll have a quick wank in the bathroom. For such a fresh boy, he knows what he wants and how he wants it.

Saito has a stray thought all of a sudden, that he shouldn’t be doing this with such a young teenager--even if said teenager is warm and pliant and begging to be fucked. Instead of stopping, though, he lines himself up with Dominic’s entrance.

Dominic lifts his hips in assistance, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out as the head of Saito’s cock pushes past the first ring of muscle. Saito strokes Dominic’s cock slowly, willing him to open up around him enough to bottom out without hurting him.

After a few deep breaths, Dominic nods minutely, prompting Saito to sink his cock until his thighs slap the inside of Dominic’s legs, which fall open. Dominic arches, breathing deeply and moaning. “God, yes.”

Saito pulls out and thrusts back in, slowly rocking against Dominic’s tight heat until Dom’s heels are pressed into the backs of his legs, demanding more. Instead, Saito’s thrusts turn in shallowly and aborted, very purposefully ignoring Dominic’s prostate.

Dominic whines, “Come on, deeper.”

“Say it again.”

“Say what—oh, no, leave it.”

Saito stops thrusting altogether, giving Dominic room to grind into him, albeit unsuccessfully. “I want to hear you, Dominic. I want to hear you beg for Daddy’s cock. You’re so beautiful when you say it.”

Dominic clenches around him, infernally tight and hot like a fever, “Fuck.”

“Come on, Dominic, just once for me,” Saito grinds up into him.

Dominic writhes, pushing his hips in, “Fine, Christ, please. Please, fuck me, Daddy. Please.”

Saito rewards him with a few quick thrusts and he stops, the heat coiling too rapidly in his belly. Dominic lifts off and slams back down, his cock is red and leaking as it bobs over the open expanse of his shirt. “Come on, Daddy, that can’t be all you’ve got.”

There’s a smear of precome all across his stomach, shiny and Saito vows to lick him clean next time. He vows to get tested and eat his come out Dominic as soon as he’s cleared. Make a mess of him, between his thighs and clean him up with lazy strokes of his tongue and taste buds. This clean, sweet boy, Saito can’t wait to fill him up.

Saito watches him rise and fall, palming the fleshy cheeks of his bottom and tracing the pull of muscle where he is buried in Dominic, in a way no one has ever been before.

At the crook of his neck, Dominic bites absently, licking a trail up to his ear where he says, “Come on, Daddy. Make me come. Fuck me like you know you want to, Daddy. Like you know I want you.”

Dominic is drawn so blindingly close around him, stretched raw and his voice is so needy and young--so new and gorgeous, he’s never said that to anyone in this context before, Saito can’t help himself anymore.

He practically lifts Dominic off the desk altogether, pulling him off and slamming back in, slapping his thighs against his body. This clean stretch of skin where they meet. Saito fucks into Dominic, who pants breathlessly into his neck, scratching at his back and keening helplessly. Each thrust is loud and wet in his ears and he’s suddenly worried Dominic didn’t lock the door but he can’t stop anyway.

The crest of his orgasm is peeking, ripping his breath from his throat. His thrusts turn frantic and reckless inside Dominic, who is coming all of a sudden—or has been coming this entire time--scraping his nails painfully into Saito’s skin, gasping for breath. His teeth bit at Saito’s shoulder, groaning and then sucking at the sweat on his skin as Saito rides him through his orgasm.

Dominic clenches around Saito, and then he’s coming, vision white and coming and coming. He bites his lip, skin over-sensitized as his thrusts wane. Belatedly, he realizes that his nails are digging into Dominic’s hips. He releases them and relaxes, slumping on Dominic’s shoulder.

Saito is completely breathless, panting against Dominic’s skin and trying to compose himself. Dominic is hunched against him, unwittingly soothing where he cut skin with his breathing pattern as everything settles. The sounds of the party outside the door are bleeding into the room, silent except for their calming breaths.

When Saito opens his eyes, Dominic is reaching over the desk to get some tissues and clean himself. Saito slips out of him and reaches for him, cleaning up the mess of come on Dominic’s chest and any slick at his thighs. He touches the skin softly and wishes he had more time to soothe him. He ties off the condom and tosses it in the bin, the pulls his pants up to hang loose around his hips.

Saito lifts Dominic off the desk and he stands carefully, wincing just a bit. “You alright?”

Dominic leans against Saito as he fixes the tails of his dress shirt. “Yeah, I feel pretty good.”

“You’ll be sore in the morning.”

Dominic looks up at him through his eyelashes, cheekbones smooth and beautiful and Saito thinks of fucking his mouth one day, straddling his chest and teaching Dominic to deep throat with his pretty lips that he likes to bite like the tease he is. Saito kisses him, sucking on his tongue softly before biting his bottom lip.

Dominic’s hands run through his hair, pulling him in and opening his mouth to take it again. Dominic’s phone rattles on the floor and surprises both of them. They break apart, laughing nervously as Dominic answers, “Hello?”

“Dom! Where the hell are you? I’ve called you three times already!” Janice’s voice comes in tiny through the speaker.

“Oh, I didn’t get any of those. Whatever, I left, mom. That party sucked. There was only stuffy old people there, I’m at Arthur’s house now.”

“Really? Put Arthur’s mother on the phone.”

“No, you guys are like conspiratorial hens. I’ll be home tomorrow morning. I’ve got to go, the movie is starting—”

“You said—” Dominic hangs up.

Saito laughs wryly as he buttons his own clothes, wondering where his tie landed or more appropriately, when it came off. Dominic sends a text, typing rapidly on his keyboard, “So, uh, I’m probably grounded,” he announces, sighing, “Great.”

“Will you need a ride home?”

Dominic peers up at him, smirking, “You’ve given me enough rides, Mr. Saito.”

“I can always give you another.”

Dominic narrows his eyes at Saito, a small creases appearing at his eyebrows, “Are you asking to see me again?”

“What would you do if I did?”

“Ask and you’ll find out.”

“Would you like to get together again, Dominic?”

Dominic slings his tie over his neck, leaving it loose before he answers. “Yeah, I would. And you can call me Dom.”

“We’ll discuss it later. You better get out of here. Take the stairs to the end of the hall. You are certain you will not need a driver?”

“No, I drove separately. My mom is like a fucking parrot in the car, it’s ridiculous. Thanks, though.” Dominic kisses him, closemouthed and affectionately presumptuous and that almost bothers Saito until he realizes how much it doesn’t. “I’ll be seeing you, Mr. Saito.”

Yes, you will, Saito thinks as the boy slinks away. “It’s just Saito. You can drop the Mister.”

Dominic looks at him over his shoulder from the doorway, and the mischievous glint is back in his eye. “I dunno. I kind of like the mister,” and disappears.

Saito grabs the nearby desk chair and slumps into it, wondering what he’s just gotten himself into. Tomorrow is Monday.


End file.
